Breather
by Lanthanon
Summary: Foot Clan drabbles. Some serious, some humor. Totally random. Movieverse.
1. Waiting

_Karai ponders. Oh, and Right Hand is the name I gave to that one ninja who hangs out with her in the TMNT movie. He rocks._

-----

"Right Hand, are you ready?" Karai said under her dark hood as she stands beside him without even turning her head.

"Yes, Mistress, your men are accounted for."

"Then let's move." Karai raise her hand to the other Foot soldiers, signaling them to spread out into the sleeping city with silence and outmost speed: they must find and capture the other monsters before sunrise.

Until then, both of them must remain in their spot, and wait for any news regarding the monsters' whereabouts, in which they'll submit their information to their client's allies, waiting patiently in the trucks parked on the streets below.

Right Hand looked at Karai. "Do you think they'll come?" he can see his mistress' green eyes narrowed in displeasure. For the past two years, the Foot's activities have been unmolested and unhindered by their rival clan, and she took comfort by that brief peace, after hearing the stories about them from the survivors she taken in her fold after the Shredder's untimely demise.

However, during their mission to secure the Yeti, her team, in which she led at the time, she was unfortunate enough to run into _them_. Her mission doesn't require facing them in combat, so she was more than willing to pull her people out of the battlefield and let them deal with each other instead.

Karai is disgruntled that her client purposely left that bit of information and endangering her men in the process, but she seems more troubled by the fact that the rival clan are back in the surface again.

Although she half-expects them to interfere with their affairs again later, it seems they became silent again for some reason, enabling her Foot Ninja to capture four more monsters without any trouble. Ironically that made her uneasy. From what she heard, the rival clan is known for their stubborn persistence, giving them a free hand in this mission seems… unlike them.

"Mistress." Right Hand is telling her, "The First Squad has found the target." Karai banished the thoughts of their rival clan quickly. It is time to handle their business.

"Understood," Karai said grimly, as she fitted her black mask to hide her face, her Right Hand already preparing his tranquilizer gun with the rest of the ninjas. "Make sure the monster does not escape. We're on our way."


	2. Fast Food

_Inspired by that TMNT videogame of Mikey saying people, including Foot Ninjas, always gets hungry in a mission._

…

"Right Hand?" He can tell from her tone of voice that she was not happy by their current predicament that for once, had nothing to do with monsters, their client, the time limit and mutant Turtles.

"Yes, Mistress?"

"Kindly tell me what is this thing again?"

Right Hand frowned at the brown paper bag Karai was holding that seemed to have been dipped with overused cooking oil. "I believe the Americans call it 'Chinese Food'."

"It is disgusting." Karai said matter of factly. "Next time, if we are again in such a big hurry, simply ask the others to buy burgers."

Right Hand nodded in agreement, as he already ditched his own bag five minutes ago.


	3. No Trust

"**YOU!" **

It was almost an instinct, suddenly the giant yeti that was throwing her men off the building wasn't so dangerous when she recognized those four familiar creatures came out of nowhere and attacked it.

Her sword in hand, she turned on the only Turtle that didn't engage the monster in combat. Irrationally angry that she's been duped by her client, and that the Foot Clan's sworn enemy is five inches away from her, she didn't hesitate to attack the blue bandanna wearing reptile.

What also annoyed her during all of this was that said reptile easily dodges her attacks, without even the decency of drawing his own weapon. "I think we're getting on the wrong foot here!" he protested. She ignored his words by aiming her next strike where his head should be, but was thwarted when he used his hands to capture her blade.

"We're trying to help you." He said.

If their current situation had not been so grave, she would have laughed derisively at his remark. Is the Turtle even _serious_?

"Never!" she hissed defiantly instead, freeing her weapon from his grasp and jumped away to a relative safe distance from him. If the rival clan felt the need to fight their battles for them… well, she's not going to give them the satisfaction of having a sense of debt to them.

She recalled her ninjas to flee, and she left the fight without looking back. But as she watched the Turtles tire the Yeti out long enough for the Stone Generals to capture it from the shadows, she was grimacing behind her cruel black mask.

Winters lied to her; she'll have to voice that complaint as soon as she sees him.


	4. Beyond Reach

Right Hand was genuinely shocked when the mistress asked him if there were any thoughts of him wanting to settle down.

"It never occurred to me." He mumbled, apparently embarrassed by the topic.

Karai looked at the busy streets of New York, thoughtfully, "This wouldn't be a bad place to raise a family." She said and she meant it.

"Perhaps, but I have no intention of leaving the Clan." Right Hand said firmly. "It's my fate and duty to be here."

She sighed, "I know. This is why it's such a pity."


	5. Recruitment

Though she knew she has much to do and too little time to do it, she always makes it a point to visit the darkest alley leading to an abandoned building in the outskirts of the city, where she sees children and young adults wanting to join their dark and lucrative group.

Many tales are told by these youngsters… all of them sad. Abandoned, forgotten, harmed and alone, with nowhere to go and nothing to live for, seeking the darkness and hoping to disappear within its depths. Some would do this to find their purpose and direction; some out of desperation; others did it as rage against the world.

Some will continue this path. Some will inadvertently leave. Some will never even get to hold their first weapon. Some will lose themselves with their first kill. But those who remained become the silent shadows that lived and breathe as if they're a single being. They are instructed to be silent, to follow their leader with loyalty, to strive to become more powerful and permanently marking their enemies.

She sighed, composing herself as she watched them silently from afar. She was like them once, many years ago, in another country far away. She can honestly say that this is a dangerous road to thread.

Once a person dedicated himself in this path, he can never go back.


	6. Road Rage

Karai sighs as she watches April and Casey arguing over the wheel about the other woman's blatant disregard of responsible driving, of all topics, in the borrowed van the Turtles owned. Almost as if they have completely forgotten that they are currently being chased by a very large monster right behind them, destroying cars and property in its wake.

Karai never knew how to drive; she makes it a point to let her subordinates to do that kind of vocation, preferring legwork when going about their business. Her Right Hand, unfortunately, also didn't know how to drive either. So when they finally caught the creature's attention by making it angry enough to chase them, running towards the van, with the important question arising on who'll do the driving… well, suffice to say that making a monster angry is actually an easy feat compared how April managed to gain control on the wheel against her boyfriend.

With Casey telling April that they're making a wrong turn, and the latter replying tartly that he's distracting her, the Foot Clan leader nonetheless muttered a quick prayer under her breath as soon as she sees the next corner. She always pictured herself dying in some violent manner as a Foot Ninja, but the prospect that she might emulate a crash test dummy did not sit well with her at all.

Once this is over and done with, she promised herself to attend driving lessons.


End file.
